Ratso Catso makes Bootleg Video/Punishment Day
Ratso Catso: Man, I can't believe that I got grounded because I got in trouble at home for kicking Wowser out of this living room! Now what should I do today? I Know. Maybe I should make a bootleg DVD and that's should teach Blondie Lockes a lesson about not being obsessed with my Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. And Yes!, the Bootleg DVD will teach Blondie Lockes a lesson while Wowser, Wowser Jr. and Professor Dingy went off the see Kong: Skull Island. Yes! This is going to be the priceless. Blondie Lockes: Yay! I got Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. DVD in the mail. The letter that came with it said I want a contest to win one of those DVDs I'm going to watch it with Everybody including my friends! Eric Smith: All right, everybody. I'll put this DVD in the DVD player so we can all watch the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. (FBI Warning) Ratso Catso: You better beat WOWSER up or else will you kick you all out in my town (Laughing) RATSO CATSO'S TAKIN OVER HOME VIDEO Blondie Lockes: (Crying) I just got a DVD but he hurt my feelings! (Crying) i'm not a loser! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sophie the Otter: The Logo after the incorrect FBI Warning shows Ratso Catso's Dancing in it. which means he made the bootleg DVD. Eric Smith: Your right, Sophie the Otter. Ratso Catso was on that logo. I'm going to call Wowser, Wowser, Jr. and Professor Dingy on the Phone right now! Hello, it's me, Eric Smith, your Black and White troublemaker cat, Ratso Catso made a bootleg DVD of the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and he give it to us. and it also made Blondie Lockes cry! can you please punish Ratso Catso right now? Thanks! Good-bye! Ratso Catso: (Crying) Oh no! not Wowser, Wowser, Jr and Professor Dingy! Professor Dingy: OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! Ratso Catso, we Can't believe you bootleg DVD of the Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. you are in big super trouble young man! Wowser: This is the worst thing that I ever done it! and also you made Blondie Lockes cry! That is not very nice! Wowser Jr.: I agree with Professor Dingy and Wowser! you are grounded for the rest of your lifes! Ratso Catso: What?! Grounded for the rest of my lifes?! (Crying) That's not fair! Wowser: You are grounded for the rest of your lifes! There will be no anything made by Saban Brands, Pixar, Viacom, Warner Bros, DreamWorks, Matt Groening, Seth MacFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Mike Judge, Hasbro, Michael Bay, Video Brinquedo, FremantleMedia Enterprises, Max Fleischer, Blue Sky Studios, Funimation, Activision, Ubisoft, Mojang and Scott Cawthon! Wowser, Jr: I agree with Wowser and Professor Dingy! Go upstairs to your room right now and you will have your punishments today when you get in big trouble for making a bootleg DVD. Professor Dingy: Ratso Catso, everybody is here to see you.